Locked Doors
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: The door the the Dark Lord's chamber is always locked, and Bellatrix desires little more than to be allowed to enter. Written for WeaselySeeker's One Line Competition 2 on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for WeasleySeeker's One Line Competition 2.

_I will give you one line to start off your story. _The locked door fascinated and puzzled her_."_

Bellamort smut, and dedicated to my dear friends Mrs Bella Riddle and OnyxRose13, with thanks for their assistance in getting me through a bout of writer's block.

Warnings: Contains sex and an unsafe BDSM-type situation. Enjoy!

)O(

The locked door fascinated and puzzled her.

Lucius had told Bellatrix, when she first joined the Death Eaters and became acquainted with the manor that the Dark Lord used for headquarters, that none of the Death Eaters were permitted in the Dark Lord's private chambers, or even anywhere near them. Bellatrix had nodded and said that of course she would stay away if that was what the Dark Lord wished, but with each passing day, she found her curiosity growing as to what could be behind that door.

Almost three months after receiving the Dark Mark, Bellatrix found herself standing outside it, staring at the door handle as though she could will it to open and show her what lay beyond.

As Bellatrix stood still and stared, she heard a quiet sound from behind the door – one that made her heart speed up, for _surely_ it could not be what she thought…

Was someone _moaning_?

Curiosity overtook Bellatrix entirely. She fell to her knees and pressed her eye against the keyhole.

She peered in, squinting and trying to get a proper look, and as she glanced around, her breath caught. She had to clutch at the frame to keep herself from falling over in pure shock.

It was the Dark Lord's private chamber – she had expected that. Not so expected was what he was doing.

He was sitting in a high-backed armchair, facing her. Nagini was curled around him, draped about his shoulders like some mockery of a scarf, her head resting upon his shoulder, mere inches from his ear, and Bellatrix would not have doubted that the snake was whispering something to him.

Bellatrix did, however, not dwell upon it, for she was far more interested in what the Dark Lord's hands were doing.

One was gripping the arm of his chair, his fingers curled around the edge and digging into the wood, and his other hand was at his groin, stroking his cock.

Bellatrix almost fell over from sheer shock at the sight. For so long she had assumed that her Lord took no interest in pleasures of the flesh – surely he could not, for he had not so much as acknowledge the few advances she dared to put upon him – but if he was doing _this_, then surely he was…

His face was impassive, almost stiff, and his eyes firmly shut, as though he was trying very hard not to show pleasure, but Bellatrix knew enough about men to be able to tell the delight that he was taking in it. It was enough to make her heart soar.

_Oh, but if only he would let me give him such pleasure…_

Her hand pressed against her belly, then a little lower, between her thighs, where an aching pressure was already building. Oh, but he was so _perfect…_ She couldn't tear her eyes off his hand, moving slowly and deliberately over himself.

She must have been blushing crimson, she thought, clutching at the doorframe and resting her cheek against the cool wood, pressing her eye against the keyhole. She could not recall ever being so aroused before.

Her hand moved lower still, up beneath her skirts, and she held her breath for fear of being heard as her fingers pressed against her own wet flesh and a thrill went through her. All she could think of was how very, _very _badly she wanted the Dark Lord…

As if on cue, his eyes flew open. Bellatrix froze in place, every muscle locking in terror, and she could only watch with increasing fear as he strode towards the door, Nagini slipping from around his shoulders and slithering upon the ground before him, and then he flung the door open and Bellatrix was knocked backwards, barely managing to catch herself before she fell to the ground.

Tears stung at her eyes, as she hurriedly pulled her skirts back down. "M- My Lord, I- I apologize! I did not… I am so very sorry–" she cried, clutching at her clothing and trying to get to her feet. "Please forgive me, Master!"

He glared viciously at her, but his voice was not angry, only cold. "You were watching?"

"I was, my Lord," she whispered, and she felt quite ill wish shame.

He regarded her with an inscrutable expression. "Stand up," he told her at last, and she rose to her feet, trying to avoid meeting his eye or looking at his body. Her breast heaved a little, and she pressed her thighs together, shifting and squirming slightly.

"It would seem that you took pleasure in it… did you?" he breathed, and Bellatrix felt ready to die of shame.

"I- did, my Lord," she whispered, in an agony of humiliation. If she had dared, she would have run at that very moment, but she didn't have the nerve.

Nagini hissed, raising her head and flicking her tongue out, and Bellatrix had the unreasonable urge to kick the snake away. _Foul thing._ But she resisted, just as she was resisting tears, resisting meeting the Dark Lord's eye, resisting reaching out and touching him…

_For the love of God, cover yourself before I fall apart!_

Her knees were weak, and she was trembling, but he still did not cover himself, and Bellatrix's hands were twitching against the urge to put her hands upon him.

_To wrap her fingers around his cock, make him scream like he wouldn't when he touched himself…_

"Impure thoughts, Bellatrix," he breathed. "Your husband would be most displeased if he knew…" He moved a little closer. "Does he not satisfy you, Bellatrix?"

"He… it is… it is not a matter of satisfaction, my Lord," she managed, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to speak. He was much _too_ close to her now. "It is simply- my own…"

"Lust, Bellatrix?" he whispered.

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could speak, he had laid one cool, delicate hand upon her hip, and she almost fell into his arms, all her muscles weakening. Her own hand flicked out automatically, trying to grab at him, but he grasped her wrist and held her arm still.

"Don't touch me," he breathed, "until I give you permission."

"Yes- yes, Master…"

He relinquished his grip on her arm – sadly moving his hand away from her hip as well – and stepped backwards, letting her follow him into his chamber.

Her heart thumped wildly, and her breath caught, but she dared not speak for fear of making some mistake and being thrown from his room. Nagini curled around her feet, her head brushing her ankle.

The Dark Lord returned to his chair, slowly sinking down into it, and Bellatrix could no longer keep her eyes off him. His cock was flushed and swollen and she _wanted it so badly it hurt._

"Remove your dress, Bellatrix."

"As you wish, my Lord," she breathed eagerly, and he watched as she tugged at the buttons, and let it slip to the ground. Desire made her dizzy as she stepped forward, tilting her hips slightly and desperately hoping that her body pleased him as his did her.

"Pretty…"

"Thank you, my Lord…" A drop of liquid slid down Bellatrix's thigh, and it was taking all the restraint she had not to throw herself at her feet and beg for him.

His hand wrapped once more around his shaft, slowly stroking it, and Bellatrix could have cried for want. He was tormenting her, driving her mad, and he seemed all too aware of what his every action did to her.

"Closer, Bellatrix," he told her, and his voice betrayed not even a touch of the passion that she was feeling.

She took one shaky step in his direction, and then another, and then his hands went to her hips and pulled her firmly down on top of him.

Bellatrix's whole body shook. The head of his cock brushed against her slit, softly and gently at first, and then, in one firm stroke, he thrust inside her. She clenched around him, throwing her head back with delight while her hips bucked automatically against his.

"Oh, _Master…_" Tears of delight stung her eyes – she had for so long wanted this and assumed that she could never have it, and now…

She was on the edge already, and tried to increase the pace, but was rewarded by a slap across the face.

"My Lord!"

"Do you think," he hissed, his eyes blazing inches from her own, "that because I am allowing you this… _privilege_… you will be permitted to treat me like an ordinary lover? I am still your master, Bellatrix – never forget!"

"I–" Her throat choked with shame and she managed to nod. "I am so sorry, my Lord…"

"Good." It might have been her imagination, but she fancied that she heard a catch of pleasure in his voice for the first time.

_Pleasure at upsetting her…_

He slapped her again, making her jolt in fear more than pain, and yes, there was lust in his eyes when he did that that had not been present before.

_I should have expected…_

The Dark Lord threw her backwards, and she landed sprawling upon the ground, breathless and sweaty with her legs spread. He loomed over her, and she looked up at him with mixed delight and terror.

"Whore," he whispered, and then he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up again, flinging her against the wall. The breath was knocked out of Bellatrix and she struggled for air as he thrust inside her once more.

Her head cracked against the wall with his every stroke, and stars popped wildly before her eyes, but she did not care, because the Dark Lord was moaning quietly, and Bellatrix could sense passion from him now. His cold, impassive demeanour (_so much like a locked door itself_) had all but fallen away…

"Master," whispered Bellatrix, dazed from the repeated blows to the back of her skull and from the pleasure of having her Lord take her this way, "I–"

"Silence!" His voice was lust-choked now, and Bellatrix's back arched at the sound of it, for _she_ had made him that way…

The Dark Lord let out a short, sharp, gasping cry, and Bellatrix felt a flood of hot liquid between her legs. Encouraged, and unable to hold back any longer, Bellatrix let her body convulse, tighten around her Master, and she weakened in his arms, clutching him.

For just a second, his arms wrapped tightly around her – practically an embrace – but then he let her go, and pushed her away.

"M- Master…"

"Are you satisfied now, Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord asked. He stepped backwards, tugging his robes back on and giving her a cold look. "Are you pleased?"

"Yes, Master, so pleased–"

"Then go," he told her.

She inclined her head, grabbing her clothes up and pulling them on hurriedly, and started for the door. She had almost reached it when the Dark Lord spoke.

"_Never_ say a word about this to anyone else."

Bellatrix looked at him, and nodded slowly, her cheeks burning with shame.

"As you say, Master," she whispered.

And so it was, she reflected as she stepped outside and leaned against the wall. So it would always be. Anything between them more than the devotion of a servant to her master would always be secret and hidden behind locked doors.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
